Second Corpian-Donian war
|image = |quicki = |imagetext = Map of the Adrian Region. Star sizes are based on usefulness. Green (Fanylvein, Heidoria) are Corpian, red (Ourt, Yeshao, Zumba) are Donian, blue (Sincatoeah) is disputed. |prev = BlyDonian-Jankan war |conc = Drakonian-Ichiri war Nirvana Crisis Yinto Crisis Drakonian civil war Orin-Risuk Trade Federation war |next = |start = 2011/01/16 |end = |place = Only around and on Sincatoeah, but are expected to spread to the Adrian Region. |result = |hideside = |side1 = |side2 = |hidebattles = 1 |battles = |hideevents = 1 |events = |hidecommanders = |commanders1 = Diarch Yeen Diarch Platon Supreme General of the Armed Forces Maskion Supreme General of the Army Biasingada Supreme Lighton of the Air Force Plossford |commanders2 = Dynast Anglus VII President Loriswasskus Chair Armed Forces Commander Pinlultus Chair Cosmodian Commander Inshluss Chair Planetary Commander Onlius Chair Interplanetary Commander Beetrough |hideforces = 1 |forces1 = |forces2 = |hidedeployed = 1 |deployed1 = |deployed2 = |hidecapabilities = 1 |capabilities1 = |capabilities2 = |hidecasual = 1 |casual1 = |casual2 = |overallcasual = |civilian = }} The (Since January 16, 2011 — days) is an ongoing isolated war fought by the People's Land and Lordship of Corpus and Corpia and the Multi-planetary Donian State. Hostilities can be traced back prior to the first Corpian-Donian war, and still existed after that one because of the joint borders of Sincatoaeh, which is now the main theater of war. The second war started in Uninascott, a city in Corpian-Sincatoeah, when the Neo-Erectus II Insurgent Organization (NEIO), a notorious group wanting the return of the Erectus II Dynasty to Corpia, rose up throughout the city and started slaughtering Doninan migrants in October of 2010. The authorities of Corpia attempted to respond by declaring themselves seperate from NEIO and attacking their members, but were too mainstream to resist guerilla tactics. Supreme General Biasingada, commander of the Army, begun a siege of Uninascott for a full 23 days without the concent or knowlege of the Donian Government. The Corpians, on January 16th 2011, declared war on Donia. Background The first total war started on July 5th, 1944, when the Corpian Military, again, without concent of the government, ordered an attack on a Sincatoea-Ourt trade route. The ensuing blockade turned slowly in to, against the then-General of the Armed Forces' will, a siege. Sincatoeah's military was not prepared - there had been no implification of an attack, and barely any hostilities existed between the nations as their relationship was fairly newfounded. 13 out of the 86 cities were captured within the first 3 weeks of fighting, in which time only 35% of the Donian military was mobilized. The Donian Military took a week to arive, both nations lacking the efficient interstellar drives of the rest of the Appearence. The war was a stalemate for years until peace was settled involving the splitting of Sincatoaeh. Military science didn't evolve much in the duration of the first war due to ineducation and disease, but is expected to in this one as in the interwar period, both Donia and Corpia had an educational cold war going. Like wars of the Early Modern period, disease killed more of the population than combat itself. No weapons of mass distructions have been developed due to the nature of the Donians and Corpians being very honorable. During the war, no trade embargoes were put in place, and although the countries were both in a state of total war, they flourished through trade. Organization The war can be clearly categorized in to three theaters, most similarly to the Corpian Military. Following the outbreak of the first war, the Corpian Military reformed whereby the Army and Air Force were dissolved in to one, and a specialist planetary defense forces was devised as part of the Navy, leaving two official forces and a major subforce. The specialist force, being so diverse from the mainstream space-combat force, was reorganized in to its own seperate force, modelled after warfare for modern Donia and Corpia. Trade route warfare Trade between planets in imperative in Donia and Corpia. Like the first war, international trading of minerals and goods still occurs, however the hostilities of the interwar period naturally dragged down trade to around 50% of what it was. Warfare in trade routes occurs in the form of guerilla attacks and bribery. There are generally three methods of trade route warfare: The second is used more often than others by independant traders, filling the desires of both receiving pay from the actual attack or delivering the goods (depending on whether the trader is government-aligned) and combating the enemy. Space combat The most popular trade route, being between Heidoria and Zumba, is also a common battleground for space combat. Charge stations, used as temporary residencies for traders to allow their interstellar drives to cool down, are most commonly used as military bases by the Donian Navy and Corpian Cosmodian Force. There are 84 of them throughout the Heidoria-Zumba route, and they are the basis for naval warfare. Over 36 attacks have occured since the concept's theorization in January. This aspect of warfare is evolving at the fastest rate, and the navies of Donia and Corpia are expected to undergo a complete transformation before the dawn of 2013.